


Three Simple Words

by delusional_love_for_pretty_personalities



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mingi is literally clueless on how love works, Mingi is whipped, More Cuddling, This isn't really fluff, but it's not angst either, but then again, everyone is whipped for Hongjoong, everything I write ends with them in bed, so ?, so am I, stan ATEEZ, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusional_love_for_pretty_personalities/pseuds/delusional_love_for_pretty_personalities
Summary: To Mingi there is only one way to express love: by saying "I love you"orHongjoong can't sleep and Mingi doesn't miss a chance to sleep with him.





	Three Simple Words

Love is love. It is really that simple. "I love you," is how people express it. So Mingi couldn't really tell why he couldn't just express his love for Hongjoong. It's not that he didn't want to; he wanted to tell someone so bad. Keeping in his feelings to himself was slowly breaking him and it felt like he was suffocating. Yet whenever he tried saying the three simple words his throat clogged up and his lungs felt sucked of oxygen. 

He saw the other members expressing their love constantly. Hongjoong was showered in "I love you"s almost every second possible. How was it so easy for them? It slipped from their lips so freely that it made Mingi's stomach curl in jealousy. He wished he could just get it over with. Just say the three simple words to Hongjoong and hopefully get rid of the jealousy, possessiveness, and worry that were constantly lurking at the back of his mind. He wished he could just make the black hole in his chest disappear. Most of all he wished Hongjoong knew how he felt. Hongjoong worked the hardest out of all of them, as much as the leader would deny it, and not being able to praise him, to tell him he was doing great, made Mingi feel like a hideous person.

He stared at the ceiling, biting his lip. The small glow-in-the-dark stickers shone a bright green. San had gotten them all a pack of the stickers, saying that it would liven up the dorms. At first, they were so significant, all the members stayed up watching them glow, but now they had gotten used to them, their light being nothing special (If only it was like that with Hongjoong. Mingi never managed to get used to his presence). By now Mingi had named every single one of them but forgot which names were assigned to which. He sighed and turned on his side, reminding himself that it was late and they had practice early that morning. 

Mingi felt a cool breeze come in from his open window and felt himself relax. He hated sleeping warm, and even thought the others warned him that he’d most likely get sick he always left his window wide open.

Right as Mingi was almost asleep the door to his room squeaked opened. The silhouette of a small figure stood in front of the entrance. "Hongjoong?" Mingi whispered. 

The figure walked closer until it reached the moonlight that was spilling through the open window - Mingi never really liked being too warm while sleeping - and he could tell that he had guessed right.

The leader had obviously been tossing and turning in bed, his hair was horribly messy and sweatpants and shirt were ruffled. Hongjoong bit his lip. "I couldn't sleep well and I was wondering if I could sleep with you." 

Mingi hastily agreed, moving to the side of his small bed to make space. He knew he was going to regret this soon but that really didn't matter because Hongjoong wanted to sleep with him. In the same bed. Beside each other. Mingi's heart beat a million beats per second at just the thought of it. 

Hongjoong snuggled into his member's bed. He shifted under his fluffy blanket for a while before settling in. Mingi doesn't know what to do at this point. Should he fall asleep too or should he-

"Why didn't you just sleep with Seonghwa?" he blurted out, interrupting his own thoughts. The question, when he thought about it now, was really foolish.

Hongjoong opened his eyes and scanned the younger's face for a while. "I tried, but sleep is important to him and he probably would have thrown me off the bed."

Mingi almost frowned. He was hoping to hear something along the lines of "you're way better," but got hit with a "you were my second option." It wasn't the best feeling, to say the least.

"Why were you still awake?" Hongjoong asked.

The younger's eyes widened. "Oh, uh, I was just thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Don't let those thoughts get to you, okay? I know you can be pretty hard on yourself."

Mingi was a bit taken back by his leader's sudden comment of concern. It happened a lot because he was the leader he was always telling the others to take care of themselves. Mingi couldn't tell what was so surprising about Hongjoong's worry. "Okay," he whispered.

"Good," the older said, satisfied. "Now go to sleep. We're busy tomorrow."

Mingi nodded and then all of a sudden there wasn't anything under him. He let out a small shriek of surprise. Mingi had been subconsciously shuffling away from the older boy until he almost fell off the bed. Hongjoong grabbed his member's shoulders and pulled him back on the bed. 

"Be careful," the leader warned. Or scolded. Mingi couldn't tell. However, what he could tell was that he was close to his leader. 

Mingi wrapped his arms and legs around the older's small body. He was still recovering from the terrifying feeling of having nothing to hold you up and holding onto whatever he could seemed like a good way to not feel that horrid sensation again. 

Hongjoong smiled up at Mingi. They were both instantly cozy, and even though Mingi didn't like sleeping while warm, this felt right. Mingi placed a small kiss on his leader's cheek.

Kissing another's cheek was something regular between the members. They used the small but meaningful act to either fluster or persuade another member, but now it felt different. He didn't feel like he was suffocating anymore. The weight was lifted off his chest and his lungs were full. He could  _breathe_.

It was confusing. He hadn't expressed his love for Hongjoong, did he? The three simple words hadn't even come to mind - which was strange, he just went with it - so how could the knot in his heart have been untied?

Hongjoong nuzzled under Mingi's chest. It surprised Mingi that he was that short, but wasn't complaining. The feeling of someone almost as small and soft as a teddy bear cuddling him was really comforting. Now that Mingi thought about it, Hongjoong did resemble a big stuffed animal.

"Good night Mingi," the leader whispered.

"Good night," he replied. Yet he didn't sleep. Thoughts of the three simple words swirled around his head.

Mingi had finally done it. He expressed his love for Hongjoong.


End file.
